Has HIVE gone Fowl?
by Madistar411
Summary: Artemis Fowl Jr. arrives at H.I.V.E and meets the infamous Otto Malpense and the gang. What adventures are in store? Will Artemis Fowl be the first ever student to escape form H.I.V.E? Read to find out!


**Okay so this story is set after The Last Guardian (The last Artemis Fowl book) and then with H.I.V.E it gets a little complicated. Okay so this is after Aftershock but Laura did not betray them and there was not an attack on the school- so they completed the 'mission' and went back to H.I.V.E- I may also use events from Deadlock but that will be later and if I do know that Otto was never kicked out of H.I.V.E and there is still that whole year of students and Tom is not dead and all that stuff- if you have any question please private message me! And please REVIEW and FOLLOW and FAVORITE! **

* * *

Artemis Fowl woke up to the sound of whirling ariel blades. His hand went immediately to his temple. A sharp, incessant throbbing filled his head and Artemis had never been very good at handling pain. Slowly, the headache faded away until it was just like white noise. Artemis took his hand away from his head and scanned his surroundings. It looked as if he was in the cargo bay of a very cutting edge helicopter. He started to get up but quickly realized that he was belted down and there was no way to undo the latch. He wasn't going anywhere. Although Artemis would never show it on the outside he felt prickles of nervousness on the back of his neck. Artemis tried to remember the last few hours but he drew a blank. The last thing he remembered was being driven by Butler to St. Barnaby's School for Young Gentlemen. And he guessed by the position of the sun, that he saw through the window next to him, that, that had been at least twenty-two hours before if not a considerable amount more. Suddenly, Artemis heard the scuffling of boots on a ladder. He looked up and he saw a woman heading toward him. She was clad completely in black and had two katana swords strapped to her back. Everything about this mysterious woman screamed dangerous. But, this wasn't the first time Artemis hadn't been safe and he refused to be intimidated.

"Hello, Artemis." The woman said with a slight russian accent.

"Hello. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm a little tied up." Artemis was surprised to see a very slight smile on the woman's face. "What?" He asked

"Oh, you just remind me of someone." The woman was breathtaking. Her face was pale with only a single scar running down the right side of her face. "I can't believe that found another one." She said shaking her head slightly.

"What do you mean another one?"

"Well for starters, you're smarter than most, you know what you're doing with technology, and you're a criminal mastermind."

"Oh, I'm not a criminal anymore."

"Not for much longer." She scoffed. Artemis was starting to get frustrated with the woman's vague answers and so he snapped back

"Do you know who I am? I have some very good friends who are going to want me back." The woman smiled again in a way that he felt like she knew about everything, but that wasn't possible. No one knew what Artemis knew except for the very few people he had told. The woman didn't answer.

"Enjoy the view." She said gesturing to the window. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Arriving where?" Artemis called out but the woman left without answering. _'Who are these people?' _ Artemis asked himself as he gazed out the window. All he saw was endless blue ocean and a tiny speck on the horizon. Much quicker than he expected the tiny speck grew into a dot, and then a splotch, a shape, and then finally it grew into a gigantic volcano with and island around it. Soon, the helicopter had reached the island and flew low over the treetops of the jungle that surrounded the peak of the volcano. As the neared the island's center the machine began to rise and start scaling the volcano. The helicopter reached the top and flew straight into the plume of smoke. Artemis was worried for a moment because if they had flown into a true volcanic plume, the helicopter would have been burnt to cinders in seconds, but instead they continued to drop. Suddenly, they broke through the layer of smoke and Artemis gazed down at the scene that was developing under him with awe. Before him lay a large cargo bay filled with other helicopters. Mechanics and technicians were running around getting ready for the landing. After what seemed a life-time of hovering the machine softly touched down and Artemis' seat belt clicked open. He carefully stood up wondering what he should do. Just then the woman that he had seen earlier climbed down the ladder to come and meet him. Artemis realized that this may be his only chance to escape for who knew how long. Artemis knew he could never take down this woman on a face to face fight but he thought that the only way he had a chance was if he hit while her back was turned. Without thinking to long about it, Artemis threw a punch hoping that some how maybe he would be able to knock the woman out. Before his hand with got with a foot of her, the woman's hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist twisting it in the process. Pain filled his lower arm and hand and Artemis clutched it to his chest.

"Never try to assault me." The woman hissed. Then, nodding to his wrist, "Don't worry, I only twisted it, it shouldn't hurt for to long. Consider yourself lucky that Nero likes you."

"Who's Nero?" Artemis asked.

"The headmaster."

"Wait, this is a school?" The woman just looked at him. "Okay, you seem to know everything about me," Otto said but thought to himself that, that wasn't entirely true. "But I don't even know your name." The woman stared at him for a long time before exhaling.

"My name is Raven. That is all you get to know for now."

"I'll take it."


End file.
